El rostro detras de la mascara
by adicted-sesshomaru215
Summary: Magatsuhi ha vuelto a la vida, retoma venganza con aquel que lo habia matado. Ataca a Sesshomaru mandandolo al inframundo y cuando este sale queda ciego, y lucha por bakusaiga. Un Sesshomaru que jamas conosiste.
1. ¿Por que a mi hermano?

"**El Verdadero Sesshomaru"**

"**¿Por qué a mi hermano?"**

**Capitulo 1:**

Después de que Naraku y la perla desaparecieran, todo había llegado a la normalidad, en un antiguo lugar en ruinas, una bruja estaba haciendo un conjuro, tenia partes de un cuerpo, uso sus poderes y revivió de ese conjuro apareció Magatsuhi.-

-¿Qué sucedió?.-Magatsuhi no podía creerlo.-

-Si.-asintió la bruja.-Ahora puedes vengarte de quienes te mataron.-entregándole un collar.-

-¿Y esto?.-tomándolo.-

-Hace tiempo, una mujer tenía el poder del Meidou Zangetsuha en dos collares, yo le robe uno, ahora es tuyo.-desapareciendo.-

-Meidou…Zangetsuha.-recordando su antigua pelea con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.-Por fin podré matarlos a todos.-riendo.-Tengo un gran plan.-sonriendo.-Me vengare de Sesshomaru y tomare a su Bakusaiga.-

Mientras tanto en la vida de los demás parecía normal.-

-Ese olor.-Inuyasha detuvo su paso.-

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?.-pregunto Aome.-

-Este olor es de…-alarmado.-

-Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo.-apareció Magatsuhi.-

-¡Es Magatsuhi!.-exclamo Aome.-

-¡Vamos a pelear!.-ataco el demonio.-

Inuyasha y Magatsuhi comenzaron una gran pelea, ambos peleaban chocando espadas, ambos ya estaban cansados, Magatsuhi decidió huir, pero Inuyasha lo siguió.-¡Aome, ve con Kaede!.-alejándose.-

Inuyasha corrió detectando el olor de Magatsuhi, se escondió en unos arbustos para ver que estaba tramando ahora.-

-Maldición, Inuyasha ahora es mas fuerte, ni siquiera puedo meterme en su cuerpo.-molesto.-Ahora Inuyasha es mas fuerte, pero mi verdadero objetivo es Sesshomaru y su Bakusaiga.-riendo.-Debo matarlo.-desapareciendo.-

Inuyasha al escuchar eso, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo en busca de Sesshomaru.-¡Sesshomaru!.-exclamo.-

-Esa presencia.-dijo Sesshomaru.-Me es familiar.-serio, al parecer estaba solo.-

-Sesshomaru, no sabes cuanto espere por esto.-ataco Magatsuhi.-

-¿Magatsuhi?.-un poco sorprendido.-

-Si, por fin.-siguiendo atacando.-Desenvaina tu Bakusaiga.-ordeno.-

Ambos produjeron una pelea, Inuyasha llego en ese momento, pero era tarde, ambos ya estaban en una pelea a muerte.-

-¡Sesshomaru!.-grito Inuyasha, pero el Youkai no le hizo caso.-

Sesshomaru utilizo a Tenseiga para protegerse, pero Magatsuhi la rompió en dos, dejando a su única arma a Bakusaiga.-

_Ya me doy cuenta de cual es tu objetivo, no te dejare ganar-penso Sesshomaru molesto._

Ambos estaban cansados, Sesshomaru estaba demasiado molesto, Magatsuhi recordó que esa bruja le dio el collar que contenía el Meidou, lo tomo con la mano.-¡Meidou Zangetsuha!.-grito, y el collar expulso un Meidou, Sesshomaru fue tragado por ese agujero negro, que lo llevaba directo al inframundo.-

-¡Bakusaiga!-grito Sesshomaru para darle el poder a su espada, pero Magatsuhi lo esquivo.-

-Sesshomaru, eres demasiado débil-riendo-pero esto es apenas el inicio de mi venganza contra ti.-

-No me digas, siendo asi, no me rendiré, una cosa como tu no merece el honor de pelar contra mi, una cosa como tu que ha salido de una estúpida perla y que después de morir ha sido revivido con un cuerpo que no es suyo jamás me ganara-el chico alzo alto la espada para volver a hacer su poder.-

Allí dentro siguieron peleando, Magatsuhi con un golpe hábil, alejo a Bakusaiga de Sesshomaru, el enemigo tomo la espada en sus manos y abrió el portal de regreso al mundo real, dejando a Sesshomaru sin salida.-

-¡Sesshomaru!.-grito Inuyasha mirando como Magatsuhi salía sin problemas del Meidou para marcharse.-

Inuyasha espero a que su "hermano" saliera, pero fue en vano, pasó mucho tiempo y Sesshomaru no salio, decidió ir con la sacerdotisa Kaede, quien estaba cuidando de Rin y Jaken, a parte los chicos ya estaban con ella, cuando Inuyasha entro, Rin se acerco a el.-

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde esta el señor Sesshomaru?.-sonriendo, pero no tuvo respuesta.-

-Anciana Kaede.-apagado.-¿Podemos hablar a solas?.-los demás entendieron y se fueron, pero Jaken decidió escuchar.-

Inuyasha le platicaba lo sucedido a Kaede, ella estaba impactada por lo que escuchaba.-

-No puedo creerlo.-impactada.-

-El amo Sesshomaru esta…-entro Jaken.-Puedo ayudar, conozco a alguien que posee el poder del Meidou Zangetsuha.-serio.-La madre del amo Sesshomaru.-

Cuando terminaron de conversar entro Rin con Aome.-¿Señora Kaede, y el señor Seshomaru?.-pregunto.-

-Rin, creo que será mejor que te olvides de el.-triste.-

-¿Por qué me dice eso?.-preocupada.-

-Magatsuhi mando al Sesshomaru al inframundo para siempre.-mirándola.-

-No…-comenzando a llorar, ella fue a los brazos de Aome.-

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha, Aome y Jaken estuvieron a punto de emprender el viaje en busca de la madre de Sesshomaru.-

-¿A dónde van?.-apareció Kohaku.-

-Vamos con la madre del amo Sesshomaru.-contesto Jaken.-

-Voy con ustedes.-replico.-

-Seria demasiado peligroso Kohaku.-dijo Aome.-Además Rin te necesita.-

-Yo estaba al cuidado de la señorita Kikyo y cuando ella murió, me quede solo, pero el Señor Sessshomaru cuido de mí, es mi turno de corresponderle.-insistió Kohaku.-

-Tienes toda la razón Kohaku.-sonrió Inuyasha.-Ven con nosotros, Rin puede quedarse con Kaede.-argumento.-

-Por supuesto que si, además me encariñe mucho con ella.-aclaro Kaede.-

En ese momento salieron a realizar el viaje, un viaje que tal vez duraría años.-

_Ahora he comprendido que a aparte de Aome, mi hermano es parte importante de mi vida, y aunque tuvimos desacuerdos en el pasado, siempre lo he apreciado mucho y no se que haría sin el…-pensó Inuyasha un poco triste.-_

CONTINUARA…


	2. En el inframundo

"**El verdadero Sesshomaru"**

"**En el inframundo"**

**Capitulo 2**

Quiero decir que los personajes de esta historia no son míos, ya quisiera yo, pero solo en mis sueños, si Sesshomaru fuera mío, se que deberé estar en otro mundo, no ellos son de la por siempre famosa reina del anime Rumiko.

Allí dentro, Sesshomaru se encontró rodeado de muchos otros demonios, cosa que no fue obstáculo para él, a pesar de no tener armas.

Llego un instante en que se comenzó a sentir algo solo, pensaba mucho en Rin y en su hermano, no podía ser cierto que Magatsuhi haya hecho eso.

El chico peli plateado continúo por un largo camino durante mucho tiempo, miraba en todas direcciones, se percato de que algo le seguía así que corrió muy rápidamente, pero aquel ser lo alcanzo. No había duda de que era una extensión que Magatsuhi, ya que en el cuello tenia un collar en forma de perla.

-Enserio es tan horrible que ese estúpido cree cosas como tu-se rio Sesshomaru el ver el aspecto de aquel-.

-No me deberías subestimar-riendo-.

-Sabes que solo con mi látigo puedo terminar contigo-advirtió Sesshomaru materializando con la punta de sus dedos-.

-No me hagas reír-saco una extraña piedra en forma de un gran diamante que daba una radiante luz.

Esos rayos parecían controlar la mente de Sesshomaru, así que lo hicieron caer antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento.

Al despertar se encontraba recostado al pie de una grandes rocas, dentro de una cueva, aunque no se explicaba que hacia una cueva dentro del inframundo. En sus muñecas había cadenas, lo tenían prisionero, sobre su cabeza habían colocado un objeto que le impedía manipular sus poderes.

_No tengo la menor idea del porque hacen esto, pero no me debo confiar, me han impedido moverme, y no se por cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, así que debo guardar fuerzas"-pensó Sesshomaru un poco desconsolado del no tener consigo a las personas que ama-._

Pasaron varios días, y él seguía en ese encierro sin decir una palabra, sin mirarlos a los ojos, se sentía destruido, pues habían terminado con su propio orgullo.

-¿Cuándo me liberaras?-fue lo primero que el chico se atrevió a mencionar después de tanto tiempo-.

-Cuando el amo Magatsuhi lo ordene-le respondió molesto-.

-De acuerdo-riendo-pero parece que solo pierdes tu tiempo IMBECIL-lo insulto-.

Después de la mención de esas palabras, la extensión se fue volando, dejándolo en una completa soledad.

-Se que esos están planeando algo contra mi-susurro-.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el chico se aburrió de esperar, así que se quedo dormido, pero cuál sería la sorpresa para él, fue despertado de forma violenta, y al abrir los ojos, estaba frente a él, ese raro ser.

Sin ninguna razón le quitaron las cadenas, solo dejándole el sellador de poder, cosa que le impedía cualquier intento de defenderse.

Justo en ese momento, Magatsuhi entro por un portal, comenzó a incitar a que Sesshomaru peleara, cosa que el no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que sabia que n tenia muchas fuerzas.

-¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru?-riendo-no me digas que tienes miedo-.

-Pero que cobarde eres-alzo maliciosamente la ceja-mira que decirme esto a mi, que en estos momentos me tienes sin poder utilizar mis poderes, solo así te atreves a retarme-se burlo de Magatsuhi-.

-Tú-refiriéndose a su extensión-libéralo-.

-Que bien, ahora si-sujeto sus muñecas-.

_No me debo distraer, con las pocas fuerzas que tengo puede matarme, pero eso no me preocupa, Rin, tu eres lo que me da fuerza-pensó Sesshomaru en esos momentos-._

-Vamos, dame todo lo que tienes-arrojo un tipo de veneno-¿Acaso ya te cansaste?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero no deberías abusar de los que no tienen poderes-riendo-porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, no me liberaste por completo-señalo el sellador de poder-.

Tratando de demostrar su poder, Magatsuhi ordeno de nuevo que fuera liberado, pero en su totalidad, se sentía seguro porque tenía a Bakusaiga en sus manos.

-Bien, ahora si te vas a dignar a pelear contra mi-Magatsuhi vio a Sesshomaru a los ojos-o que, ahora me vas a decir que también te deje ganar-.

-No, tranquilo, ahora si-replico el chico materializando su látigo -.

La batalle fue fuerte, Magatsuhi usaba mas su veneno, lo que debilitaba a Sesshomaru, pero el se elevaba para evadirlo.

Pero no fue por mucho, había tanto que incluso Magatsuhi comenzó a marearse, hasta que lanzo un gran rayo, lo que hizo que Sesshomaru se distrajera, entonces aprovecho y desenvaino la espada, apunto directo a su cuello, pero se dio cuenta de que si lo mataba en ese momento, el quedaría en desventaja, porque Sesshomaru no tenia fuerzas, y solo seria una tontería de su parte, porque no demuestra su verdadero poder.

Así que tomo al chico de los hombros poniéndolo frente a el, lo miro fijamente a lo ojos –Sesshomaru, no sabes cuanto odio tengo por ti-acerco sus manos hacia el corazón de Sesshomaru, entonces, la introdujo al interior de su cuerpo, extrayendo parte de la esencia demoniaca de Sesshomaru, para así, poder tener los mismos poderes que el, pero no solo eso, también podía incrustarla en la espada que le había robado, cosa que la volvería aun mas poderosa.

El no tomo esas opciones, así que la guardo en una pequeña bola de cristal. Pero no recordó que eso no afecta en lo mínimo la raza de Sesshomaru, el no dejaría de ser una Daiyokai.

Magatsuhi se fue, dejo a Sesshomaru otra vez encadenado y sin recobrar el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, se vio rodeado de cientos de monstruos, que Magatsuhi había mandado precisamente porque les había quitado también su alma demoniaca.

Al igual que los demás, fue obligado a trabajar allí, en unas pequeñas minas, las extensiones que Magatsuhi había mandado, debían hacer que Sesshomaru se sintiera humillado, para que así su rendimiento bajara.

Poco tiempo después Magatsuhi dio orden de que el no trabajara, pidió que volviera a ser encadenado y que el sellador de poder no fuera retirado.

Su final se acercaría, y ahora ya n tenia nada con que pudiera defenderse, algo extraño en el, comenzaba a sentir nostalgia.

_¿Qué es lo que me pasa? He sentido cosas extrañas, ¿Serán sentimientos? No creo, yo no tengo sentimientos ¿o si? Mejor olvidar eso, este lugar no me sirve de consuelo. Que estoy diciendo otra vez, bueno, tal vez debería ser mas considerado, tengo que aceptar que extraño a todos incluso a Inuyasha._

Continuara…..

**Pues espero que les haya gustado, porque puse mucho empeño para hacerlo, todo lo hice con mucha paciencia para que Sesshomaru no se quedara tan indefenso.**

**Un adelanto: La madre de Sesshomaru aparece, Inuyasha intenta abrir el portal, pero ¿Sesshomaru saldrá con vida?**


	3. Hacia el camino correcto

Hola, disculpas por haberme tardado, pero es que tuve que contactar a una amiga para poder subir el capitulo.

Gracias a los chavos que me dejaron sus comentarios, les aseguro que la historia les va a gustar.

No mas interrupciones, aquí les dejo mi capitulo 3, espero les guste.

**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi**

"**El Verdadero Sesshomaru"**

"**Hacia el camino correcto"**

"**Capitulo 3"**

Aome, Jaken, Inuyasha y Kohaku se guiaron en el camino por una extraña silueta en el cielo, siempre apuntando hacia una dirección. Misteriosamente, Jaken dijo que había cual era la razón "la madre del amo Sesshomaru nos guía, ella menciono que cuando hubiera problemas con su hijo, nos daría oportunidad de saber donde esta ella para que nos ayudara", razón algo estúpida y dudosa, pues según se recuerda, a la madre de Sesshomaru no le importa en absoluto lo que suceda a el.

Pasaron por un lugar algo extraño, lleno de arbustos, animales, no tenían ni idea de lo que se encontrarían.

Sango y el monje Miroku andaban dando viajes en todo el Sengoku, dejaron a sus hijos con los demás exterminadores, mientras ellos paseaban.

Kohaku se había quedado con Inuyasha, pues quería defender a la aldea para poner en práctica sus habilidades.

Caminaron y se adentraron en ese camino.

Sin esperarlo, se descuidaron un momento -¡Aome!-se escucho un grito-ayúdenme-.

-¿Qué pasa?-Aome se asusto, porque Kohaku al parecer era atacado por un demonio-.

-Ayúdenme, es demasiado fuerte-Kohaku se esforzaba, pero era inútil-.

-Viento Cortante-se escucho un grito de Inuyasha-.

Aquellos seres fueron vencidos y Kohaku liberado, si no fuera porque Inuyasha estaba allí, seguro que hubiera muerto.

-Se están alejan algunos mas, Inuyasha-grito Aome-

-No me lo digas-presumió de si mismo-ya se que tengo que hacer-.

Esta vez si termino con todos ellos, pues interrumpían su paso, necesitaba tener noticias de su hermano.

-Gracias Inuyasha-le dijo Kohaku-.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, Sesshomaru habría hecho lo mismo por ti-sonrió-.

Después de ese incidente continuaron con su cometido.

-Parece que los sustos han pasado-Jaken se alegro un poco-.

-Ah-grito Aome-Pues creo que no-.

Las sorpresas no terminan, de entro otros arbustos salieron sus antiguos amigos.

-Oh-la chica azabache se entusiasmo-Miroku, Sango, Shippo-.

-¿Qué dices Aome?-el chico hanyou volteo y los vio, se sorprendió mucho-.

-Que sorpresa que no hayamos encontrado-sonrio-pero cuéntenme de las cosas que han hecho-.

-Pues…déjeme decirle señorita Aome-se lamento el monje-que nada lindo-serio-.

-¿Cómo que nada lindo?-Sango lo golpeo en la cabeza-claro que si hemos pasado cosas lindas, conocido varios lugares-.

Aquel pequeño zorrito salió de atrás de la espalda de Miroku, no se explicaban que hacia el con la pareja.

-Shippo-reacciono Aome con ternura-te extrañe-.

Aquel niño le respondió con igual ternura que también, basto un gran y fuerte abrazo para reponer ese tiempo.

Entonces se escucho una coz algo lujuriosa-¿ami no me extraño?-era el monje-.

Inuyasha se acerco rápidamente a donde estaban ellos dos-supuse que harías esto libidinoso-le dijo con una voz sarcástica-.

-Parece que a pesar del tiempo aun no maduras ¿verdad?-el chico se burlo de el-.

El hanyou se molesto reacciono de manera extraña-bueno Miroku tu tampoco haz cambiado-se enfado-¿quieres probar mis garras de acero? O… ¿tal vez mis garras de fuego?-.

La chica azabache se molesto-abajo, abajo, abajo-le ordeno, entonces el cayo de cara al suelo-.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-la miro con desprecio-.

-¿no es obvio?-le respondió sarcásticamente-siempre arruinas todo, acabamos de reencontrarnos con nuestros amigo y ya los estas molestando-.

Después de esa larga platica, Jaken, que se situaba delante de ellos volteo-¿podrían dejar de perder el tiempo?-los miro con enfado-el amo Sesshomaru nos necesita, no tenemos mucho tiempo, aun no sabremos cuanto tardara este viaje, que tal vez no de resultado-se preocupo el pequeño demonio verde-.

El monje se extraño ¿Sesshomaru? Aquel gran demonio ¿le habrá pasado algo?, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió señorita Aome?-intrigado-.

La chica lo miro con tristeza, pues no sabia como responderle-veras, hace un poco de tiempo, Magatsuhi volvió, nadie sabe como, porque se supone que estaba muerto, se enfrento contra Sesshomaru, quería su espada, así que comenzaron una gran pelea, no se porque, pero el tenia el Meidou Zangetsuha, así que abrió el portal y Sesshomaru quedo atrapado, cuando estaban allí dentro-volteo la mirada a Inuyasha-seguian peleando, Sesshomaru uso a Bakusaiga, pues Tenseiga se rompió, Magatsuhi la golpeo y salió volando del inframundo, fue corriendo tras ella, Sesshomaru no pudo reaccionar, así que al momento en que Magatsuhi salió cerro rápidamente el portal y Sesshomaru se quedo sin salida-.

-Pobre-dijo Sango-¿y que es lo que piensan hacer? ¿Por eso es este viaje?-.

-Así es-triste-.

Inuyasha bajo la mirada, pues aun no asimilaba toda esa noticia, mucho menos, que no pudo ayudarlo-Andando, no tenemos tiempo que perder-ordeno-.

Con el tono de su voz, entendieron todos que no debían entretenerse-luego te sigo platicando Miroku-la chica camino-.

-De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema-asintió el monje-.

Caminaron durante un muy largo rato, estaba por caer la noche, parecía que se quedarían a dormir en el campo, hasta que a Miroku se le ocurrió una de sus pequeñas mentiras, encontró un templo muy lindo donde pasaron la noche.

-¿A dónde vas Inuyasha?-se dirigió a el Aome-.

-Afuera-molesto-no me sigan-.

El chico salió, para asegurarse de que nada le molestara subió al techo y estuvo allí durante un muy largo rato, hasta que la luna se poso en el punto más alto e hizo un juramento.

Jamás pensó que estaría tan triste por alguien que hizo tanto daño a muchas personas, pero de igual manera era su hermano, y el ya no era malo, ahora el estaba de parte de Inuyasha, aunque seguía haciendo sus viajes largos.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo a si mismo sin animos-quizas…Sesshomaru esta muerto…no…eso no puede ser posible, si antes no se dio por vencido, ahora tampoco lo hara-.

Esto fue lo que juro:

_Sesshomaru, hermano, no me importa por todo lo que tenga que pasar, ni lo que tenga que sufrir, no me rendiré hasta encontrarte, así tengan que pasar años y años, nunca me daré por vencido, te lo prometo, estés donde estés"-sintió un aire que acaricio suavemente sus mejillas, entonces una lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos-._

_Continuara_…..

Esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo, y… para que vean que no soy mala, les recompensare por haberles dejado tanto tiempo esperando.

-Recompensa:

Capitulo 5: adelanto

-Lin llama a Kaede-asustado-.

-Enseguida-la pequeña salió corriendo en su búsqueda-…..

-¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru?-entro la anciana-.

"**No puedo ver"-fue su respuesta.**

Espérenlo pronto, se que le gustara.

Hasta la próxima…..

Atte.

Yami


	4. ¿Luz o remordimientos?

Capitulo 106

"El verdadero Sesshomaru"

¿Luz o remordimientos?

"Capitulo 4"

El tiempo ha pasado, mucho a decir verdad, Inuyasha continuaba su búsqueda, pero ahora acompañado de sus amigos.

Sesshomaru no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, puesto que Magatsuhi aun continuaba retándolo a pelear, en algunas ocasiones el aceptaba solo para que le dejara de molestar y se largara a hacer cosas estúpidas como por ejemplo continuar deshaciéndose de las almas de otros demonios.

Con cadenas aun en sus muñecas, durante ya algunos días, Sesshomaru había estado tratando de abrir el seguro usando sus garras, pero el poder de Magatsuhi los mantenía sellados.

Los días siguen pasando, hasta que por fin llego el momento que tanto espero durante años.

Aquellos guardianes extrañamente salieron, pero… era por una razón en especial, porque jamás lo dejarían solo salibendo que Magatsuhi los mataría.

-Al fin-sonrió por un momento-al fin llego el tiempo en que valla de aquí-.

Las cadenas estaban ya gastadas, así que ni la más poderosa magia de Magatsuhi podría evitar que con un rasguño no se rompieran, mas con la inteligencia de Sesshomaru.

Golpeo un poquito los grilletes y estos se rompieron, salió corriendo del lugar, pero no contaba con que el guardián regresaría porque algo olvido.

-No creas que te vas a escapar-corrió tras el-mi amo Magatsuhi me ha ordenado deshacerme de ti cuando intentaras escapar-.

-Tonto-reía y corría al mismo tiempo-tu yo sabemos que a mi Magatsuhi me quiere vivo, porque si no, no podrá descubrir el verdadero poder de mi espada-.

-Nadie me llama tonto-se molesto, pues ese era el plan de Sesshomaru, pero… parecía haber olvidado que sus poderes se habían ido, pero inmediatamente en cuanto lo recordó, lanzo una flecha con fuego, que estuvo a punto de quemarle a Sesshomaru, pero solo le paso rozando un poco por el brazo derecho-.

-¿Crees que con esto acabaras conmigo?-el chico noto que tenía sangre, por tal motivo apresuro su paso-.

El ente que le perseguía al poco tiempo se cansó, así el chico quiso aprovechar para perderle en una de las tantas cuevas que Magatsuhi había creado extrañamente en el inframundo, donde se supone que no hay nada, que todo es oscuro, que solo estas rodeado de almas que quedaron atrapadas, era como si el meidou que le había dado Urasue fura más poderoso todavía que el propio Inutaisho.

-Al fin lo perdí-respiraba agitadamente-pero no tengo la menor idea de donde estoy, espero no encontrarme con los seres que fueron consumidos al inframundo mandados por Magatsuhi-el youkai camino en una gran cueva, era fría, piedras con puntas muy grandes, pero… no era oscura, algo extraño pasaba.

-Se siente una presencia extraña-bostezo-es raro, estoy sintiendo sueño-.

…..

El equipo de Inuyasha y Aome continuaba la búsqueda de Irasue (no Urasue), la madre de Sesshomaru, pensaban que jamás la encontrarían, porque según sabían, ella aparecería cuando estuvieran en peligro, y durante todo este tiempo habían estado a punto de morir varias veces.

-Inuyasha, estamos cansados-le dijo Aome-¿podemos parar un poco?-.

-Si quieres quédate-serio-yo no me detendré-.

-La señorita Aome tiene razón-Miroku también estaba cansado-hemos estado caminando desde que amaneció-.

-Creo que tienes razón-se detuvo-discúlpenme, es que la angustia es muy fuerte-.

-Te comprendemos Inuyasha-lo consoló la taijilla-.

-Nos quedaremos aquí-.

…..

-¿Por cuánto tiempo de dormí?-Sesshomaru despertó, había pasado un poco de tiempo, pero a diferencia del tiempo en que había estado encerrado en el meidou no se puede comparar, es demasiado-.

Al levantarse noto que escurría sangre de su brazo, y recordó lo de la flecha, la herida no se veía bien, comenzaba a dolerle.

Quito una parte de la manga de su kimono y la ato a su brazo, justo cuando todo parecía que andaba bien, comenzó a escucharse algo extraño, no se lo podía imaginar, sin duda era el despreciable de Magatsuhi.

_No puede ser ¿Por qué?-pensó el youkai-no tengo idea de dónde puedo esconderme, está herida está un poco profunda, si me esfuerzo demasiado puedo quedar de nuevo entre las manos de Magatsuhi, debo buscar un lugar-._

Corrió hacia el interior de la cueva, pero su enemigo logro verlo, así que fue tras él, hasta que el youkai se encontró en un punto en el que ya no pudo seguir más adelante, pues estaba en la parte alta de un acantilado, no había donde huir.

Magatsuhi iba muy rápido, en poco tiempo llego donde Sesshomaru y este fue rodeado por sus extensiones, seres que el mismo creaba y que eran casi tan malas como el, aunque una que otra era tonta, pero no dejaba su lado malvado.

-Ríndete Sesshomaru-le apunto con Bakusaigga-seras mi esclavo por el resto de tu vida… y… como eres inmortal…-comenzó a reír-.

-Tienes razón, puede que lo sea, pero será porque tú eres un abusivo, tonto, que tiene miedo de luchar contra alguien más poderoso que él y tiene la necesidad de sellar sus poderes y dejarlo sin fuerzas-parecía que Sesshomaru le estaba retando-mas no porque quiera rendirme, si es que entiendes lo que digo o necesitas que tus asquerosas extensiones te lo expliquen-sintió un pequeño dolor en el brazo-.

-Quizá tengas razón-puso cara de niño bueno-pero no me importa, siempre he querido acabar contigo, desde que salí de la perla de Shikon, mi objetivo no era quitarle ese estúpido fragmento a ese niño llamado Kohaku, mi objetivo eras tú-lanzo uno de sus rayos hacia el youkai, pero este no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo al fondo del acantilado.

Magatsuhi se acercó a observar lo que había sucedido, se impresiono mucho al ver a Sesshomaru cubierto de rocas.

-Al fin lo logre-"feliz"-Sesshomaru está muerto y yo soy el único poseedor de Bakusaigga-.

La voluntad maligna de la extinta perla de Shikon se alejó, poco a poco se fue, pero pensando en algo que era incorrecto. Sesshomaru, el chico que con tal de salvar su vida se aventó desde un lugar muy alto, no había muerto, mas sin embargo, esta vez estaba aun mas herido.

Después de un rato, salió de entre los escombros, muy confundido, el golpe había sido fuerte, pero se percato de que en la mayor parte de su cuerpo había graves heridas, así que decidió quedarse en ese lugar a esperar que sanara por completo, puesto que parecía un lugar seguro.

Días después…

-Todas-un poco alegre-después de tanto tiempo al fin han sanado todas esas heridas, aunque… ¿Por qué la de mi brazo aun sigue igual?-.

_El dolor es muy fuerte, creo que deberé de descansar más tiempo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todo está comenzando a dar vueltas? No, no puede ser, estoy alucinando-apretaba fuertemente sus ojos._

_Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Rin estaba frente a el-Señor Sesshomaru-decía, dejándolo aún más confundido-¿Qué es lo que me está sucediendo? Dedo resistir, esto no es real-._

Cerró y apretó muy fuertemente los ojos, cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba en muy mal estado esa herida en su brazo.

Comenzó a caminar, para ver si encontraba una salida, pero eran tantas las cavernas que había, que se perdió en una de ellas.

-Ahora si no se donde estoy-se encontraba ante una gran roca-continua este molesto dolor-.

El youkai estaba ya muy cansado, había caminado durante mucho tiempo, hasta que llego a un ligar en el que decidió descansar.

-Qué raro, ¿me está dando sueño?-cerraba sus ojos-no, a mí no, por favor, ya he sufrido demasiado-triste-solo esto me faltaba ¿eh?-confundido-.

Una luz salió de una grieta, el chico la miro fijamente y muchos recuerdos comenzaron a venir a su cabeza, quizá era porque pensaba arrepentirse de las cosas que había hecho.

Al abrir sus ojos, se veían llenos tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento.

Una historia del nunca acabar, ¿Magatsuhi lo encontrara? ¿Por qué tenía sueño? ¿Los youkais duermen?, no podemos imaginar que era lo que en verdad estaba pasando, ni siquiera el, porque estaba muy mal.

Continuara….

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, porque, quizás no parece muy interesante, pero es elemental para que comprendan lo que sigue después, ojala que esta vez no tarde tanto en subir un capitulo.**

**Me da gusto que hayan dejado comentarios en mis historias estúpidas, pero como comprenderán, soy una chica típica adolescente de secundaria, que tiene una que otra clase aburrida y que necesita un método de quitarse esa carga de encima, así que… los espero en mi siguiente capítulo, cosas interesantes aguardan.**


End file.
